Project Summary The work proposed aims to develop an immersive videogame-based training program to train HAZMAT workers specifically involved in the emergency response, site characterization, waste removal, and site remediation at the extensively contaminated sites on the National Priorities List. Specific training will be designed to meet the mandates of 29 CFR 1910.120 for HAZWOPER training required for workers accessing Superfund sites and other employees who are exposed to hazardous substances through the clean-up, treatment, storage and disposal of hazardous waste, directly tackling the goals of the NIEHS Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program. The development will provide a first-person immersive training environment for the trainee to learn and practice key operational tasks such as site characterization and analysis, site control, monitoring, and decontamination by allowing the trainee to actively participate in the operation, performing tasks from the first person perspective, with realistic environments, equipment and tools. The trainee will be able to utilize accurately modeled instruments representative of those most commonly found in site emergency response, characterization, and remediation work. By simultaneously simulating both chemical and radiological hazards, the training will have unique capabilities specifically targeted to meet site-specific training requirements of the NIEHS/DOE Nuclear Worker Training Program. The work builds off of Spectral Labs' development of the RAILS (Realistic Adaptive Interactive Learning System) suite of software for training of police, first responders, and security workers to operate radiological, chemical detection equipment. It will retain the current RAILS functionality of ? Immersive realistic operating environments ? Real-time, accurate instrument indications and threat modelling Specific newly-implemented features tailored specifically to those working in environment remediation or emergency response to hazardous sites include: ? New material to cover 1910.120 operations (specifically characterization and analysis, site control, monitoring, and decontamination) ? Develop soil and air sampling, as well as sample collection for vapor samples. ? Implement contaminant plume physics for in-game sampling of soil/liquid samples ? Add specific instrument makes/models based on subject matter expert input